


Out Here in the Black

by J (j_writes)



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No call for brothers," Gabe said.  "If you had a sister, though..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Here in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Picfor1000 2011, for [this](http://i592.photobucket.com/albums/tt10/lrenegade/picfor10002011.png) picture.

"Say I wanted to leave," Gerard said, sprawled out, tracing lines on the basement ceiling with his eyes. "Just pack up and go."

Mikey was quiet, pressed against his side. "I'd help," he said finally.

"And you'd come with me?" Gerard asked.

Mikey didn't answer.  
______________

"Another week til the Earthside shipment," Gabe said. "You'd know that, if you ever talked to your brother."

"I talk to him," Gee said sulkily.

"Mhmm," Gabe replied. "Ask Len. He keeps some smokes behind the bar."

Which was how Gee found himself leaning against the east side bar, watching Len fill drinks like it was an art form, a dance. There was something more rhythmic to it here than at the west station, a performance, and from what Gee could see of the tips littering the counter, it paid off. He rested a foot on the rung of an empty stool, his skirt riding up over the top edge of his boot, and he might not have imagined the way Len's eyes lingered on the strip of skin.

"With you in a sec, lady," he said.

"No call for brothers," Gabe had said when Mikey showed up that first day, Gee in tow. "If you had a sister, though..."

Just like that, Gee had a job, a nickname, and a uniform that fit him better than he expected it to. He spent the first night in his bunkroom pacing in circles, getting the feel of walking in heels. "Just like being onstage," Mikey had said, and he'd come in to sit at the bar and drink soda for two nights, just for support.

"I think you get filled at the west bar," Len said, leaning across the counter and eyeing Gee up and down. "Jimmy being a dick to you?"

Gee shook his head. "Actually," he said, sliding a drink list across the counter, "I do need these filled, but I was really in the market for something else." He let his eyes drift down to the armband around Len's sleeve, where a colorful box was peeking out.

"Ah." Len took the list, glanced at it, and started expertly flipping glasses over. "Customers first, unfortunately, but find me after shift." Gee watched him at work, the deft movements of his slim fingers, the way his tie hung loose and forgotten around his neck. Len caught him looking, and his eyes flicked up, a smile darting across his face. "Ever been to the observation deck?" he asked.

"Gabe said - " Gee began.

"Gabe's full of shit," Len cut him off with a laugh. He pushed a tray across the counter and smiled secretively. "Go make the people happy, Geeway." Gee blinked, startled. "Of course I know who you are. Everyone knows Mikey."

"Of course," Gee agreed with a tiny smile.  
______________

Len was a shadow in the corner when Gee found him, lights dimmed to almost nothing. He ducked out from behind the bar, ending up right in Gee's space. "Adventures?" he offered, sticking out a hand.

Gee took it awkwardly. "Adventures," he agreed. Len beamed and dragged him towards Jimmy's side of the bar. A jukebox stood against the wall, silent, the colors fading off it in the darkness of its corner.

"It's like Gabe thinks this isn't screamingly obvious, or something, it's adorable." Len punched some buttons, and the jukebox swung open like a door, revealing a twisting metal staircase. "Ladies first," he said. Gee only hesitated a moment before kicking off his heels and starting to climb.

The light, when he pushed open the trapdoor, was dazzling. "Don't worry, the windows are coated," Len assured him, climbing up beside him. There was an ancient record player in the corner, some empty drink bottles, cartons of cigarettes. Len went to the record player and started it, picking up a box and offering it to Gee. Gee took the smoke absently, occupied with staring at the Earth below them, the sun beginning to peek out from behind it.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Gee nodded wordlessly.

Len looked at him with interest. "How'd a girl like you end up in a place like this, anyway?" he asked.

"Mikey," Gee said shortly.

Len laughed. "Point." He swayed a little in time to the music, then reached for Gee, twirling him awkwardly.

"I can't really - " Gee began, but Len ignored him, curling fingers against Gee's side and pulling him close.

"Me neither," he agreed, and when their lips met, his were warm and firm. Gee lost himself in the feeling of Len pressing against him, backing him against one of the windows, imagining he could feel the heat of the sun on his back. It wasn't until Len leaned in and slid a leg between his that Gee froze, pressing his hands to Len's waist, holding him off.

Len's smile was mischievous as he pulled back a little. "Mikeyway," he said, leaning in to nip at Gee's neck, "is not always good at secrets."

Gee frowned. "You knew?"

Len grinned. "He thought maybe it was a thing we could bond over," he said, and stripped off his shirt, revealing the tight layers beneath, the curve of breasts just barely peeking out the top. "Lindsey," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi?" Gerard said weakly.

Lindsey laughed. "Turns out intergalactic trucking unions have all kinds of outdated policies that Gabe hasn't figured out a way around yet. So in the meantime," she waved a hand at the shirt. "Is that...?" she looked up at him, a tiny smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"Am I still interested, you mean?" Gerard asked.

"That's what I was getting at, yeah."

He answered by kissing her again, pulling her up against him and then leaning down to press his mouth to the edge of her breast. Her hand crept up his thigh under his skirt, and he tipped his head back, holding her against him as he looked up into the bright pinpoints of the universe.


End file.
